One Last Time
by jongiah
Summary: Perbedaan pendapat setahun yang lalu membuat Jongin dan Sehun memutuskan menjalani kehidupan masing-masing. Namun takdir mempertemukan mereka kembali dan menjadikan mereka partner. Rasa cinta yang dulu hilang mulai kembali. Padahal mereka sudah mempunyai kekasih. Apakah mereka akan kembali bersama? Apakah Jongin berhasil membawa Sehun kembali? KAIHUN / YAOI /SLIGHT HUNHAN KAISOO
1. Prolog

Dua pemuda terlihat sedang berdebat. Pemuda yang memiliki kulit putih bersih dan tubuh yang lumayan kurus namun atletis itu sedang mencurahkan segala isi hatinya selama ini kepada pemuda lain yang memiliki kulit tan namun cukup dibilang _sexy_. Ya walaupun jenis kelamin mereka sama, namun cinta tidak bisa di biarkan begitu saja. Karena rasa cinta itu lah timbul kasih sayang yang membuat dua pemuda itu memutuskan bersama walaupun berbeda.

"Aku tidak ingin membahas masalah itu lagi."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena memang itu bukan urusan kita, tapi urusanku. Sekarang kita hanya perlu menyelasaikan tugas akhir lalu melanjutkan perusahaan."

"Itu urusanku juga! Aku hanya meminta sesuatu hal,lalu kau bilang ini masalah?! Kumohon turutilah permintaan ku sekali ini saja"

"Maaf sayang, untuk satu itu aku tidak bisa. itu sulit untukku"

"AKU HANYA MEMINTA KAU MENJAUHI JALANG ITU!"pria muda itu berteriak

"DIA BUKAN JALANG OH SEHUN, DIA SAHABAT KECIL KU!", Pemuda yang sedari tadi mengalah pun cukup lelah dan berteriak. Secara tidak sengaja. Hanya emosi semata

Pemuda bernama Oh Sehun pun ter diam. Di hubungan mereka yang sudah terjalin selama 4 tahun dan juga persahabatan mereka sebelumnya, dia tidak pernah mendengar laki-laki ini membentaknya selama ini.

"Kumohon Sehun. Dia sendiri. Orang tuanya sudah meninggal. Dia sakit. Orang tuanya berpesan kepada ku untuk menjaganya, sebelum kita menjadi kekasih. Jadi kumohon mengerti lah sayang."

Jongin mencoba menggapai tangan Sehun namun langsung ditepis.

"Tak sadarkah kau Jongin, bahwa hampir 24 jam kau habiskan hanya untuk dua hal, kuliah dan dia. LALU DIMANA AKU JONGIN? DI WAKTU 24 JAM MU ITU ADA KAH DIRIKU? APAKAH KAU MENGGANGGAP AKU ADA? SIAPAKAH PACARMU? DIA ATAU AKU?"

Jongin pun terdiam. Dia tau Sehun sedang emosi. Terlihat dari wajahnya yang memerah. bukan memerah karena gombalan _cheesy_ jongin, namun perasaan marah dan kecewa terhadap sikapnya akhir-akhir ini.

"Kembalilah ke kamar Sehun. Aku akan menjaganya hari ini."

Lelaki itu berdiri dan menyambar jaketnya di sofa. Dia melihat kearah Sehun yang masih berdiri diam.

"Aku pergi dulu. Kau tidurlah."

Saat Jongin hendak membuka pintu, tiba-tiba nada suara lelaki yang terdiam tadi terdengar memanggilnya

"Kim Jongin"

Lelaki itu marah besar dengan Jongin sekarang.

" Ada yang harus kusampaikan. Aku kekamar sebentar. Kau, duduklah"

Kemudian Sehun berlari ke arah kamar mereka. Beberapa menit kemudian, Sehun keluar membawa koper yang Jongin yakin itu baju miliknya. Dulu koper itulah yang membawa pakaian sehun ke sini, dan sekarang koper itu lah yang akan ia bawa pergi.

"Duduklah"

Jongin mengalah lalu mulai duduk dan Sehun memilih duduk berjauhan dengan Jongin dan meletakkan koper disebelahnya

Mereka berdua hanya diam. Jongin yang ingin protes dengan apa yang sehun akan lakukan, tapi itu akan menimbulkan masalah lagi. Biarkan sehun yang berbicara dulu.

"Aku sudah tidak tahan. Ku kira setelah mengatakan perasaan ku akhir-akhir ini, kau akan tinggal dan memelukku sampai tertidur. Ternyata kau lebih memilih pergi lagi. Tidak-kah kau sadar jongin? 7 hari kau habiskan dengan kuliah dan dia. 24 jam kau habiskan dengan kuliah dan dia. Tak sadarkah , aku sakit jongin, sakit! Kau selalu pulang pagi lalu mandi, sarapan dan kuliah. Pulang kuliah kau pergi ke tempatnya dan seharian disana. Kau melakukan itu selama 3 bulan. Pantas kah aku hanya diam saja? Menerimanya?"

Sehun mencoba menahan air mata yang sejak awal dia tahan. Sekarang waktunya untuk berbicara tentang perasaannya yang sebenarnya selama 3 bulan ini.

"Aku sakit Jongin. Aku merindukanmu. Aku butuh kau. Disaat aku demam, kau hanya datang saat aku mulai membaik. Lalu pergi lagi. Hanya ada Baekhyune Hyung dan Chanyeol Hyung yang selalu menemaniku. Kau dimana Jongin? Kau itu ada tapi tak ada."

Jongin akui memang dia salah. Dia sebenarnya hanya lupa bahwa dia masih mempunyai satu tanggungan lagi, Sehun. Dia fikir mungkin hari ini dia tidak akan pergi ketempat Krystal namun saat Sehun melanjutkan perkataannya,

"Sekarang, Kita jalani saja hidup masing-masing. Kau bisa mengurusnya 48 jam non stop. Kau tidak perlu mendengarkan aku berceroteh lagi. Aku tau kau tidak suka kan? Tak ada lagi yang akan memarahimu karena pulang telat, kau bebas bermain dengan taemin hyung sekarang."

 _'Jangan bilang...'_

"Aku akan pergi."

Sehun mengusap air matanya dan berdiri, mengambil kopernya dan pergi. Namun tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menahannya

"Sehunnie.."

"Jaga dirimu Jongin. Jangan lupa makan, aku sudah meletakkan beratus kupon ayam di laci meja. Aku mendapatkannya dari Chanyeol Hyung. Dan jangan terlalu sering mabuk dengan Taemin Hyung dan Jimin, karena kau harus mengurus dirimu sendiri mulai sekarang. Hahaha."

Perlahan genggaman tangan Jongin pun terlepas. Sehun benar-benar akan pergi dari kehidupannya.

Sehun yang merasa tak ada tahanan lagi pun menggeret kopernya kearah pintu keluar. Sebelum Sehun pergi, Sehun berbalik dan melihat Jongin yang sudah berdiri menatapnya. Dia tau itu pandangan kecewa, namun ia yakin ini yang terbaik untuk mereka.

"Titipkan salam ku pada Krystal. Sekarang dia punya 24 jam lagi dengan mu. Dan kau jaga kesehatan mu juga. Jangan hanya memikirkan kesehatan gadis itu. Aku pergi."

Dan dengan itu sehun pergi meninggalkan jongin yang hanya terdiam menatap pintu yang sudah tertutup rapat.

Oh sehun, kekasihnya. Pergi meninggalkannya.

Orang yang dia yakini menjadi cinta sejatinya.

* * *

Akhirnya Jongiah debut juga wkwk

Setelah ditagih ama anak group gara-gara sering ngeluh akhirnya debut juga

Makasih buat anak group FFN yang telah menyemangati ku dengan biskuat hehe

Makasih buat **Mashedpootato** yang udah ngebantuin anak ayam ini untuk upload di ffn karena bener-bener lemot sekali tadi

Makasih buat **kkambaer** yang udah bantuin ngasih saran juga dan yang mengingatkan agar upload ff yang telah terkubur selama 1 bulan ini

Makasih juga buat **kalian** yang udah baca prolog cerita ini, maaf emang bahasanya masih berantakan gini hehe

Maklum pemula dalam menulis. Mengisi kekosongan libur UN juga

Jangan lupa Review, Follow, and Favoritenya ya!


	2. Chapter 1

**1 tahun kemudian**

"Sehun."

"Sehunnn"

"Sehunnie sayang ayuk bangun, nanti telat"

Hening

"Hunni-"

"Aku sudah bangun sayang" Sehun membuka matanya lebar-lebar menunjukkan kalau dia sudah bangun

"Dipanggil gitu aja bangun. Ayuk sarapan"

"Morning kiss dulu."

"Manja." Tapi lelaki manis itu tetap mencium sekilas bibir sehun lalu menarik tangan Sehun agar duduk

"Bangun, mandi, lalu sarapan. Wangi mu sangat amis tau"

"Amis begini kan karena bekas sperma mu."

"YA! Cepat mandi atau aku akan menendang bokongmu"

"Baik ibu tiri Luhan. Aku akan mandi tapi sebelum itu.."

Sehun mencium Luhan dan sedikit mengigit bibir bawahnya. Saat dia merasa Luhan mulai kesal, ia melepas pungutan bibir itu lalu berlari ke dalam kamar mandi.

Luhan yang melihat sikap keanakan Sehun hanya tertawa. Dia berdiri lalu mulai merapihkan tempat tidur yang berantakan sehabis kegiatan semalam

"Ibu Luhan tidak ingin mandi bersama anak tirinya?"

"Mati kau Oh Sehun" dan Sehun berhasil masuk sebelum lemparan bantal mengenai wajahnya yang tampan

Sehun dan Luhan terlihat sedang menyantap sarapan mereka dengan tenang. Tidak ada keributan karena ulah konyol mereka. Mereka berdua paling tidak suka ada suara saat makan.

Saat Sehun terlihat sudah selesai menyantap nasi gorengnya, dia melihat Luhan yang masih fokus pada pancakenya. Sehun menggelap pinggir mulut Luhan yang terkena saus strawberry dan itu sukses membuat Luhan tersipu merah. Sehun hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala dan mengusak rambut Luhan. Sehun menatap Luhan dengan tatapan lembut yang sukses membuat Luhan memerah

"Kau sudah selesai makan?" Luhan mengalihkan pembicaraan. Tatapan sehun itu...

"Sudah. Sarapan hari ini sangat enak. Pasti kau semangat sehabis kegiatan kemarin kan?"

Luhan hanya bisa melotot dan meminum air putihnya sambil pura-pura tersedak

"Memang masakan ku enak. Kau saja yang pergi terus."

"Uuu Luhan ku ngambek ya sekarang? Maaf yaaa" sehun mengacak rambut luhan dan lagi sukses membuat luhan tersipu

"Baiklah, waktunya berangkat ke kantor. Cepat sebelum kau terlambat." Luhan bangkit dari duduknya dan mengambil piring sisa makan sehun dan dia. Dia meletakkannya di bak cuci piring, lalu menghampiri sehun. Membereskan kemeja kekasihnya yang akan berangkat ke kantor

"Kau sudah seperti istri ku saja lu."

"Kau tidak mau?"

"Tentu saja mau. Sangat mau. Uuu luhannie kau sensitif sekali, Kau sedang PMS?"

"Aku lelaki bodoh" luhan memukul lengan sehun dengan keras dan membuat sehun pura-pura mengaduh kesakitan. ' _Huh pukulan seperti ini tidak ada apa-apanya_ ' batin sehun

"Hehe aku hanya becanda sayang." Sehun pun memeluk luhan erat dan menggoyangkan badan mereka berdua kekiri dan kekanan

"Sehunnie"

"Ya?"

"Besok aku ingin pulang ke Beijing, bolehkah?"

Terjadi hening panjang. Sebenarnya sehun tau bahwa perubahan sikap Luhan yang seperti wanita pms ini karena merindukan orang tua dan kampung halamannya namun sehun tidak yakin bisa menemaninya karena pekerjaannya yang mulai sibuk sekarang.

"Kau rindu ayah mu?" Sehun pun mengendurkan pelukannya dan menatap mata luhan.

Penuh kerinduan

"Ya begitulah. Ibu sering telepon, bilang kalau dia merindukanku. Sempat ayah sampai menangis dan mengeluarkan ingusnya. HAHAHA aku tertawa saat mendengar cerita itu. Namun aku bilang bahwa sehun tidak bisa karena sedang sibuk, jadi aku akan-"

"Kau bisa pulang Lu."

"Hah apa?"

"Kau bisa pulang ke Beijing. Bertemu dengan ayah dan ibu mu. kalian saling merindukan." Sehun tersenyum manis kearah Luhan

"Tapi, kau bagaimana? Siapa yang akan mengurus mu hei bayi besar?"  
Luhan menggelitik perut Sehun ringan. Selalu seperti ini. Pembicaraan serius dihadiri kejailan mereka

"Sepertinya besok aku akan pergi. Ada acara di Jepang beberapa hari. Dan kau akan pulang ke Beijing, jadi ya, kita sama-sama pergi bukan?"

"Kau ke Jepang?"

"Ya" sehun mengganguk mantap.

Rencanannya dia akan menolak perintah ke Jepang besok, dia tidak tega meninggalkan Luhan sendiri. namun mungkin ini pilihan yang benar.

 _mungkin_

"Kau yakin kan sayang?"

Luhan membelai pipi Sehun lembut dan membuat mata Sehun terpejam. Tangan Luhan memang halus dan dia suka

"Aku yakin. Hari ini aku akan pulang jam 5 sore. Malam ini tidak ada adegan kuda tapi persiapan liburan kita masing-masing." Sehun tersenyum meyakinkan. Ya ini keputusannya

"Kau yakin tidak akan berkuda dengan ku?" Luhan tersenyum jahil.

"Akan kucoba hehe" Sehun pun mencium kedua pipi luhan, lalu ke dahi, hidung, dan mencium bibir Luhan. Hanya ciuman lembut tanpa gigitan dan hisapan

"Baiklah sayang, sepertinya aku sudah telat, aku pergi dulu. Aku berjanji hari ini akan pulang pukul 5 sore, jika jam segitu aku belum pulang, kau taukan harus apa?" Sehun melepas pelukannya dan menggandeng tangan Luhan pergi ke garasi rumahnya

"Ehmm, menelepon mu? Mengirim pesan sampai 99 kali? Menarik juga. Pergilah"

Sehun masuk ke dalam mobil dan menyalakannya. Membuka kaca dan melambaikan tangannya pada luhan dan melesat menggunakan mobil mercedes kesayangannya

"Bye istriku yang manis"

"Bye suamiku yang cadel"

Luhan melambai pada mobil sehun yang sudah pergi dan menatapnya penuh dengan senyuman

"Semoga kau benar akan menjadi suamiku" batin Luhan dalam hati

Dilain tempat, seorang laki-laki baru saja keluar dari kamar mandinya. Rambutnya yang basah dan badan dengan kulit tan dan tubuh sexy. Para lelaki manis maupun wanita pasti menyukainya.

Dia mengambil kemeja bewarna biru tua dan celana hitam. Memilih dasi bewarna hitamnya. Melihat tampilannya dicermin lemarinya

' _Jonginnie tampan sekali. Huh'_

Suara _dia_ lagi. Pria itu menghela napas lalu pergi keluar kamarnya. Berjalan ke arah dapur dan memeriksa kulkas, sarapan apa yang akan dibuatnya hari ini. dia memutuskan mengambil sebutir telur dan bacon beserta sekotak susu cokelat

 _biasanya disebelah susu cokelat itu terdapat 2 kotak susu rasa lain, vanilla dan strawberry._

Saat masakannya selesai, pria itu duduk dan menelepon orang yang berada paling atas di daftar panggilan, Kyungsoo.

"Selamat pagi sayang"

"Hai, pagi. Aku baru saja akan menelpon untuk membangunkanmu. Ternyata kau sudah bangun rupanya."

"Aku hari ini bangun pagi. Semalam aku pulang cepat dan langsung tertidur, and see. Aku bangun pukul 7 pagi. Tanpa alarm"

"Benarkah? Wah Jongin sudah jadi anak pintar ya" terdengar suara kekehan disebrang sana

"Hehehe, Apakah kau sudah sarapan?"

"Sudah, hari ini aku memasak sandwich segar."

"Pasti enak."

"Hahaha. Kau saja yang tidak ingin tinggal disini. Padahal eomma dan appa telah membujukmu"

Jongin terdiam. Dia bukannya tidak ingin tinggal bersama Kyungsoo, namun ia tidak bisa tidur bersama orang lain. Dia pernah mencoba tidur bersama temannya, Chanyeol dan berakhir dia yang tidak tidur semalaman. Kecuali dengan keluarga dan satu orang

 _Orang di masa lalunya_

"Kau akan berangkat jam berapa nanti?" Jongin mengalihkan pembicaraan dan menyantap sarapannya kembali

"Pesawatku pukul 9 malam, kenapa?"

"Siang ini kau ada acara?"

"Tidak"

"Ayo kita makan siang bersama. Aku akan menjemputmu di dapur."

"Baiklah. Aku menunggumu"

"Okey"

"Jongin, aku harus pergi. Aku ingin ke supermarket, bahan makanan di rumah habis."

"Baiklah,hati-hati sayang. Jangan terlalu ngebut"

"Iya iya aku tau. Sudahlah, selamat berkerja nini sayang."

"Bye honey"

Jongin mengakhiri teleponnya lalu langsung meminum susu nya. Berdiri dan meletakkan piring dan gelas kotor ke tempatnya.

 _'Sesudah makan, letakkan piring dan gelas kotormu ditempatnya. Jangan jorok jika tinggal denganku'_

Jongin terdiam menatap tempat cuci piringnya..kembali dia mengingat orang di masa lalu, yang sejujurnya belum bisa dia lupakan.

Dia menghela nafas lalu berbalik pergi ke kamarnya dan mengambil tas dan kunci mobil. Mengendarai mercedes warna putih miliknya ke kantor

 _'Cobalah lupakan dia. Kau yang merelakannya'_

* * *

Hello kembali lagi dengan ff ini

Belom keliatan banget ya konfliknya? Disini masih pengenalan dengan pasangan masing-masing. Dan si Jongin hobbynya flashback mulu yak wkwk. Gagal move on nih ceritanya

Semoga di chapter selanjutnya sudah terlihat konfliknya.

Kritik dan Saran sangat diterima. Makasih untuk semua reviewnya, semoga ga kecewa dengan lanjutan ini ya.

Review, Favorite, dan Follow juga yaa. Hehe

Maafkan tadi di repost, karena ada salah dalam peng-editan


	3. Chapter 2

"Sehun, kau dipanggil Oh sajangnim"

Lelaki yang dipanggil itu pun mengangkat kepalanya dari hadapan laptop dan tersenyum ramah kepada seketaris bossnya itu

"Baiklah, aku akan kesana. Makasih Taeyeon-ssi"

"Ya sama-sama" dan Taeyeon pun langsung menutup pintunya kembali. Dia malu. Pipinya merah. Sehun hanya terkekeh melihat wanita itu langsung pergi.

Dia menutup laptopnya dan pergi ke ruangan Oh Sajangnim yang berada lumayan dekat dengan ruangannya.

Saat tiba didepan, Taeyeon pun segera berdiri dan mengetuk pintu bossnya hingga terdengar suara dari dalam "ya suruh albino itu masuk"

Sehun pun masuk dan tidak lupa mengusak rambut Taeyeon. Taeyeon pun menundukkan wajahnya karena malu dengan pipinya yang panas dan merah. Sehun hanya terkekeh dan duduk di hadapan sajangnimnya ini

"Kenapa?"

"Galak sekali anak kecil ini"

"Diam hyung."

"Uuu aku takut"

"Kau berisik. Mengapa memanggil ku? Aku banyak kerjaan asal kau tau."

"Sok sibuk. Ehm begini. Kau sudah ditugaskan ke Jepang bukan?"

"Ya, lalu?"

"Aku ingin memberikanmu liburan."

Sehun pun terdiam dan langsung mengubah mimik wajahnya menjadi lebih cerah. Moodnya mudah sekali berubah

"Kau serius?"

"Ya. Kau bisa disana lebih lama."

"Lalu siapa yang akan membiayai liburanku disana?" Sehun memasang muka memelasnya

"Aku akan membiayainya. Kau di Jepang selama 8 hari, tidak lebih."

"Hyung tau saja aku sudah lama tidak kesana." senyum cerah lelaki muda itu mulai terlihat. dia memang lelah akhir-akhir ini dan ini adalah salah satu hiburan untuknya.

"2 tahun yg lalu kau kesana bersama Jongin. Kalian membohongi ku jika ada acara kampus, ternyata kalian hanya berlibur. Dasar remaja nakal"

Sehun hanya diam. Moodnya turun drastis. Dia tidak senang jika ada yang mengingatkan tentang mantan kekasihnya itu. Mantan brengsek menurutnya

"Diam" sehun mengucapkannya dengan wajah datar.

' _Bocah labil'_ batin Donghae

"Okey baiklah. Aku takut tatapanmu. Jadi kau di Jepang selama 8 hari. Untuk pekerjaan 4 hari. dan berlibur sisanya itu terserah padamu. Aku berharap kau bisa profesional."

"Kau lupa satu hal lagi."

"Okey, aku yang membiayai semuanya. Pesawat dan makan akan ku tanggung. Kamar akan diatur oleh pihak penyelenggara dan biaya belanja kau tanggung sendiri. Ada yang lain?"

"Baiklah setuju. Jadi, kapan aku bisa kesana?" Tanya Sehun. Mukanya memang masih datar, namun jika dilihat baik-baik dia itu senang setengah mati.

"Besok jam 2 siang. Ini tiket mu."

"Baiklah, aku menyanyangimu Donghae hyung. Huh aku berjanji akan segera menggantikan posisi mu sekarang"

"Jangan hanya berbicara. Aku hanya ingin mengurus cafe dan pergi bermain golf di hari sabtu . Aku sudah pusing melihat kertas dan dokumen" Donghae Hyungnya itu pasti selalu mengomel tentang rencananya sesudah pensiun nanti.

"Doakan aku. Aku akan kembali bekerja agar impian mu cepat tercapai. Aku pergi bye."

Sehun berdiri dan segera melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruangan, namun tiba-tiba suara hyungnya memberhentikan tangannya yang akan membuka pintu

"Seperti Taeyeon menyukaimu, berkencanlah."

"Aku sudah mempunyai Luhan dan dia aku anggap hanya sebagai noona ku. Aku pergi."

 _'Dan dia masih saja menghantui setiap mimpiku hyung, tolong aku'_

Perjalanan menuju kantornya membutuhkan waktu 30 menit. Jalanan Seoul belum terlalu macet. Jongin menghentikan mobilnya didepan lobby, dan petugas segera berlari kearah pintu mobilnya. Jongin membuka pintu mobil dan menyapa petugas tadi dengan senyum ramah. Walaupun dia orang nomor 1 digedung ini, dia tidak pernah sombong kepada bawahannya. Dia ramah dan rendah hati. Itulah mengapa banyak karyawan yang menaruh hati kepadanya. Padahal dia baru menggantikan posisi ayahnya 6 bulan yang lalu.

Saat Jongin masuk keruangannya, ia memeriksa beberapa email terlebih dahulu. Ada email undangan seminar di Jepang selama 4 hari. Ia memeriksa email itu secara detail.

"Seulgi-ssi, tolong pesankan tiket ke Jepang besok."

"Tapi sir, besok kau ada meeting seharian."

"Pesankan pada jam penerbangan terakhir saja dan untuk hotel nanti akan diurusi oleh penyelenggara disana"

"baiklah sir." Seulgi pun menutup teleponnya.

Jongin berfikir, mungkin dia akan pergi selama 8 hari ke jepang. dia mengingat-ngingat apa saja yang ada dijepang sekarang, apakah sudah berubah

 _Sudah lama aku tidak ke Jepang. Terakhir kesana 2 tahun yang lalu, saat berbohong kepada Donghae Hyung, kalau aku dan dia ada acara kampus. padahal kami hanya ingin melihat festival game bersama_

 _'bagaimana ya kabar Donghae Hyung sekarang_

 _dan apa kabar dia?'_

"Hallo Kyungsoo. Maaf, aku terlambat. tadi ada rapat, kau dimana sekarang?" Jongin pun berjalan kearah lift

"Hai Nini, ku kira kau tidak jadi hari ini mengunjungiku. Hari ini aku di Cafe. Aku lupa mengabari mu. Maaf."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku akan kesana segera. Kereta kencana ku baru saja tiba."

"Hati-hati. Jangan berkendara dengan kereta mu terlalu kencang ya. Aku tau kau kangen denganku kan?"

"Iya aku kangen denganmu dan pelukan hangat mu dan bibir mu yang menggairah dan juga desahanmu ya-"

"Sudah Jongin, kau tidak malu apa berbicara seperti itu. Aku yang mendengar saja malu."

"Mengapa aku harus malu untuk menyebutkan bahwa desahanmu sangat merdu sayang dan sekarang aku sedang didalam mobil, siap mengunjungi princess ku tercinta."

"Kau gombal. Baiklah, aku tutup. Aku tau waktu istirahat seorang ceo sangat dikit. Jika lebih 1 menit, aku yakin orang dikantor mu langsung gila."

"Kau lebay sekali. Baiklah aku akan ke sana. Sampai jumpa."

Kyungsoo mematikan teleponnya. Dua pria itu tersenyum bahagia. Jongin yang mulai mengemudikan mobilnya sementara Kyungsoo yang segera membereskan makan siang untuk mereka berdua nanti.

Pasangan yang romantis.

"Sayang, kau dimana?"

"Dikantor ingin ke Kantin, kenapa?"

"Oh bisa kah kau menjemput ku di rumah sakit sebentar? Ayo kita makan siang bersama."

"Tumben kau mengajak ku Oh Luhan. Okey, aku akan kesana sekarang."

"Baiklah, hati-hati sayang"

"bye"

Sehun segera menyambar kunci mobilnya lalu langsung berjalan santai ke lift dengan sekali - kali bersiul.

Sehun memberhentikan mobilnya dihalaman parkir sebuah rumah sakit. Rumah sakitnya memang tidak tidak besar, lebih disebut dengan klinik. Namun Sehun dan Luhan sepakat menyebutnya rumah sakit karena nyaman. Dia memastikan apa kekasih manisnya sudah menunggu dilobby, tetapi batang hidungnya tidak terlihat. Saat dia akan memutar, tiba-tiba handphonenya berbunyi

 _Luhannie is calling_

"Sayang, kau dimana? Aku baru saja sampai." berbohong dikit tidak apa-apa kan?

"Oh maaf, aku tadi mengantar teman ku ke cafe dekat sini. Aku akan berjalan kesana sekarang."

"Tidak usah, aku akan menjemputmu. Di cafe yang mana?"

"Cafe yang memiliki rasa kue terenak dikawasan ini. Waktu itu aku menunjukkan kepadamu saat memilih kue untuk Nana."

"Okey aku akan kesana. Tunggu pangeranmu ya."

Sehun mematikan panggilan dan segera menjalankan mobilnya. Tidak sampai 5 menit, dia sampai di cafe yang diberitahu Luhan tadi. Luhan terlihat sedang mengobrol dengan lelaki manis bermata bulat.

Bunyi lonceng pintu yang dihasilkan saat dia masuk, membuat Luhan dan lelaki itu melihat kearah pintu. Luhan segera melambaikan tangannya dan Sehun berjalan dengan santai kearah Luhan dengan muka datarnya.

"Cepat sekali kau tiba."

"Aku kan pembalap kalau tidak ada kau."

"Awas kau macam-macam jika tidak ada aku. Oh ya, kenalkan ini Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo adalah teman dari temanku jadi sekarang kita berteman dan Kyungsoo kenalkan dia Sehun, kekasihku." Luhan mengenalkannya dengan penuh semangat

"Sebenarnya kau calon istriku Luhan dan Kyungsoo-ssi. Aku Sehun. Calon suami Luhan. Senang bertemu dengan mu." Sehun dengan bangga memeluk pinggang Luhan agar dekat dengannya

"Hai aku Kyungsoo. Kalian sangat cocok sekali. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika kalian sudah berkeluarga dan mempunyai anak nanti."

"Aku kan laki-laki, mana bisa ha-"

"Nanti kita akan mengadopsi anak atau apakah kau ingin mengubah kelamin mu agar bisa hamil, Luhan sayang?"

Dan sebuah cubitan didapatkan sehun di lengannya, tidak sakit tapi panas saja.

"Aku akan menunggu undangan kalian."

"Kyungsoo-ya, aku pamit pulang dulu. Kau tahu waktu istirahat Sehun itu amat sedikit. Aku saja sampai memarahinya terus karena kita jarang bisa makan siang bersama."

"Waktu istirahat pacarku juga sedikit, luhan-ah. Kau harus sabar. Kadang kami makan siang bersama sekali dua kali jika dia tidak sibuk."

"Kau punya kekasih? Aku kira kau sendiri. Ah, tidak mungkin lelaki semanis dirimu sendiri. Jadi mana kekasihmu? Apakah kau akan makan siang bersama hari?"

"Tebakan mu tepat dan katanya dia sedang dalam perjalanan sekarang." Kyungsoo menjawab dengan malu-malu

"Sehun, seharusnya kita tidak mengganggunya untuk bersiap-siap. Baiklah aku pergi dulu."

"Aku akan mengantarkan kalian ke depan dan ini Luhan, kue yang kau pesan tadi."

"Aku akan membawakannya." Sehun menggambil tas kertas ditangan Kyungsoo dan menggenggam tangan Luhan lagi

Sehun dan Luhan berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan. Kyungsoo pun mengikutinya dari belakang

"Jangan lupa berkunjung lagi ya."

"Bagaimana kalau kita double date berdua nanti? Setelah Sehun kembali dari Jepang?"

"Ide bagus, aku akan mengenalkan kau dengan kekasihku. Sehun-ssi hati-hati dijalan."

"Terima kasih kyungsoo-ssi, kami pergi."

Luhan masuk kedalam mobil sementara Sehun meletakkan kue Luhan di kursi belakang. Sehun masuk kedalam kursi pengemudi dan mulai menyalakan mobilnya. Luhan menurunkan kaca mobilnya dan melambaikan tangannya kepada Kyungsoo

"Senang bertemu dengan mu Kyungsoo"

"Aku juga Luhan"

Dan mobil Sehun pun melaju di jalan

"Sayang"

"Eh, Jonginnie baru sampai. Padahal tadi ada temanku. Seharusnya kalian berkenalan dulu, tapi tidak apa-apa. Lain kali. Ayuk masuk aku sudah menyiapkan makanan favoritmu."

Jongin pun melihat ke arah mobil mercedes bewarna abu-abu dan mengelah nafas. Mengikuti Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam

 _Selera mobil mu tidak pernah berubah_

 _Mercedes abu - abu_

 _Sehunnie_

* * *

Kembali lagi dengan ff receh satu ini

Alurnya terlalu lambat ya? Maafkan aku yang malah udah dapet ide pas mereka di Jepang tapi belum ketemu ide mereka perjalanan ke Jepangnya gmn:)

Maafkan aku ya teman. Maklum penulis baru nulisnya masih agak gimana gitu.

Oh ya aku baca Review juga, kenapa ada nama pair yang bukan main pair di summary.

Aku cuman mau ingetin aja kalo di FF ini ada slight pair itu, jadi pembaca yang pengen cepat - cepat main pair balikan lagi harus nunggu pair yang lain. Jadi saya nulis slight pair disitu untuk peringatan para pembaca kalau ff ini berliku - liku seperti labirin. Hati-hati mentok

Jangan lupa Review, Follow, dan Favorite cerita ini ya

Saran/Review kalian sangat membantu untuk chapter berikutnya

NO EDIT.


	4. Chapter 3

**keesokan harinya...**

"Kau sudah sampai Beijing lu?"

"Ehm, baru saja sampai rumah."

"Bertemulah dengan orang tua mu dan sampaikan salam rindu dari menantu nya yang paling tampan. Maaf aku tidak bisa menemanimu." Sehun menghimpit handphonenya dipundak dan menyerahkan tiket untuk check in

"Hahah tampan. Ya ya ya, aku akan menyampaikannya nanti. Sekarang kau ada dimana?"

"Bandara"

"Hati-hati pada penerbanganmu."

"Iya sayang."

"Yaudah, kenapa tidak dimatikan?"

"Aku boarding pukul, ehm 2 siang. Dan sekarang pukul 1.30. Aku ingin membeli minum dulu."

"Didalam saja Sehun, cepat masuk nanti kau telat."

"Iya iya, baiklah beristirahatlah dan gunakan waktu mu dengan baik."

"Baik boss, misi terlaksanakan."

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Kau gombal oh sehun"

Telepon dimatikan dan sehun tersenyum melihat ke arah handphonenya.

 _"aku mencintaimu"_

 _"kau gombal Kim Jongin"_

 _..._

Jongin menghela nafas dan memejamkan matanya. Lagi. Sedari tadi dia hanya menarik nafas lalu membuangnya. Hari ini jadwalnya full sedari pagi. Hari ini hampir saja dia telat dan beruntung kekasihnya membangunkannya walaupun mereka berada di waktu yang berbeda.

"Permisi Tuan Kim. Kita sudah sampai."

"Oh baiklah terima kasih."

Jongin keluar dari mobilnya dan menerima tas koper yang dibawakan oleh salah satu anak buahnya

'ayo cepat, sebentar lagi pesawat kita berangkat. Kau sih tadi sibuk bermain game terus jadi kita lupa waktu kan. cepatlah aku tidak sabar'

'sabar sayang, yak aku kan membawa koper kita dan ini berat.'

'terserah, kau aku tinggal'

Terlihat sepasang kekasih sedang bertengkar di dekat pintu masuk. Jongin hanya melihat dan tiba-tiba dia teringat kembali dengan masa lalunya

"Tuan kim." Anak buahnya menyentuh pelan pundak Jongin dan menyadarkan dia dari lamunan tentang mantan kekasihnya

"oh ya maaf."

"Pesawat anda sebentar lagi akan take off."

"Ah baiklah. Baiklah hati-hati. Terima kasih"

"Permisi tuan Kim." Anak buahnya membungkuk hormat dan masuk kembali kedalam Mobil. Jongin menghela nafas lagi dan segera menyeret kopernya ke dalam

' _Jongin cepatlah, sebentar lagi take off. jika kita ketinggalan pesawat, maka aku tidak mau berbicara denganmu.'_

 _'Yak, aku kan tidak tau dan sabar. Koper ini berat, kau membawa apa sih?'_

 _'Pisau untuk membunuhmu. Ayooo'_

...

Sehun turun dari taxi dan membawa kopernya. Selama 2 jam dipesawat, dia hanya mendengarkan lagu lalu tertidur. Sekarang dia sudah sampai di hotelnya dan waktu menunjukkan pukul 5 sore.

'masih ada waktu untuk tidur sore'

Resepsoinis menyambut sehun dengan ramah dan jangan lupa senyuman khas wanita jepang yang menarik

"Good evening Mister. May i help you?"

"Ah i want to check in."

"Okey, your name?"

"Oh Sehun and i can speak japanese"

"Maaf kan saya mr. saya fikir anda wisatawan asing."

"Memang banyak orang yang bilang saya itu orang asing" Sehun tersenyum maklum

"Mr. Oh sehun, bolehkah saya meminjam kartu identitas anda? Disini anda terdaftar atas acara Business Event, benar?"

"Ya. Ini passport saya dan ini undangannya"

"Mr. Sehun Oh. Ini passport dan undangannya dan anda mendapatkan kamar di lantai 12 Kamar 1204"

"Baiklah, terima kasih."

Sehun tersenyum lalu menyeret kopernya kedalam lift. Memencet tombol angka 12. Dan setelah mencari kamarnya, akhirnya ia menemukan kamarnya yang berada cukup di pojok. Ia memasukkan kartu dan membukanya. Saat ia masuk kedalam kamar, Sehun berteriak senang dan langsung melompat ke tempat tidur.

"akhirnya aku berada di Jepang"

Saat sehun sedang memikirkan kegiatannya selama 8 hari kedepan, Mata sehun terpejam dan tertidur.

...

"Mr. Jongin Kim. This is you're card and Your passport. You're in room 1205. Thank you. Have a good rest"

"Thank you"

Jongin tersenyum lalu menyeret kopernya ke arah lift

'ah beruntungnya tuan oh bisa bersebelahan kamarnya dengan tuan kim. Apakah mereka saling mengenal? Mereka sama-sama dari korea.'

walaupun bahasa jepang jongin belum terlalu pandai tapi dia mengerti makna kalimat yang diucapkan resepsionis tadi

'mungkin hanya kebetulan marga mereka sama'

Jongin tetap berjalan ke arah lift dan memencet tombol lantai kamarnya, 12.

Kamarnya terletak di pojok dan berada di satu dinding dengan kamar 1204, yang ia dengar tetangganya ini bermarga oh dan dari Korea juga.

Jongin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan memasukkan kartunya, dan saat bunyi 'klik' terdengar, Jongin mendorong pintunya namun kartunya terjatuh.

Dia mengambil kartu nya, tepat disaat kamar sebelah kirinya terbuka dan keluarlah pria tinggi berkulit putih.

Saat Jongin sudah berdiri tegak dan melihat ke arah kirinya, ia langsung terdiam.

Pria putih yang baru keluar dari kamarnya pun ingin melihat sekilas tetangga kamarnya itu.

Namun ia hanya diam mematung menatap tetangga sebelahnya itu

Sungguh ia menyesal untuk menengok bahkan sangat menyesal keluar dari kamarnya pada jam, menit, dan detik ini.

Mereka berdua terdiam didepan. Jongin mematung dan pria putih itu terdiam menatap mata lelaki yang ada di masa lalunya.

 _'AKU HANYA MINTA KAU MENJAUHI JALANG ITU'_

 _'LALU DIMANA AKU DIANTARA WAKTU MU?'_

 _'Kumohon sehun mengertilah'_

Mereka hanya terdiam dan tiba-tiba lelaki tan yang lebih tinggi berdeham dan menatap mata pria yang sebenarnya masa lalu nya itu

"Apa kabar mantan?"

* * *

HALOOOOO

bertemu lagi kita setelah 1 bulan hiatus yeyyy.

akhirnya upload juga chapter ke 2, lama banget ya. hehe maafkan aku sobat

semoga kedepannya aku makin semangat nulis lagi, niatnya mau upload sebuah karya baru tetapi baru nulis 1/4 nya:)

kalo kalian merasa cerita ini semakin aneh, ungkapkan di review ya biar bisa mikirin lagi plot cerita ini rencananya dulu gimana

btw jongin sehun kenapa ganteng ya:(

oh satu lagi, aku juga seneng salah satu senpai ff kaihun, _blacklavenders_ sunbae nim comeback dan buat ff kaihun bagus bagus. kalian harus cek profilenya di ffn ya (sumpah ini ga promote, tulus dari hati q)

jangan lupa reviews, follows, dan favorites kalian yaa!

arigato:)


	5. Pepatah kata

Untuk yang sering review di fanfic saya

saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak atas reviewnya

Untuk 2 kali yang me-review hal yang sama di fanfic saya

saya ga ngebatesin kalian review di fanfic saya

saya senang kalau kalian review tentang cerita saya

tetapi saya kurang begitu SENANG melihat orang yang review 2 hal yang sama di fanfic saya

dan hal itu hanya karna summary saya yang menyertakan otp lain

maksud saya bukan untuk mengajak war atau bagaimana

saya menyertakan otp itu di summary karna saya ingin pembaca tau bahwa di fanfic ini tidak hanya kaihun saja tetapi pair lain

saya yakin orang yang review adalah orang YANG SAMA SEKALI belum membaca fanfic ini

saya tau saya author baru dan fanfic saya masih abal

tapi tolong hargai dengan tidak review 2 kali tentang hal itu.

sekali lagi saya tekankan

saya tidak akan menghapus/mengubah slight otp di summary saya karna itu untuk pembaca saya

jika fanfic saya ada di timeline otp sebelah, saya mohon maaf jika saya spam.

mungkin yang review tidak pernah membaca fanfic otp lain sehingga tidak tau bahwa sudah banyak author yang menggunakan slight otp di summarynya.

sekian dan terima kasih

one last time akan di update ketika saya udah dpt ide lagi


End file.
